youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YBF91
youngbloodfantasy91 '''is a YouTuber who makes commentaries (commentating over other people's videos and criticizing them), also known as Hobbes, named after one of his favorite cartoon characters. He's known for being a very intelligent individual, using large words and logic to prove the points he's trying to make in his videos, and very few commentators in the commentary community are willing to go after his videos, because they feel that they can't compete with him. He's good friends with fellow commentators MrSirRaven, TOGProfessor, Realmwarsii, and Scarlet Otaku. He is also a musician, and has a separate channel, called FloodedAirshipMusic, where he posts all of his music-related content. Good Friends on YouTube # TOGProfessor # realmwarsii # MrSirRaven # Scarlet Otaku # nesmario123 # Derterifii # Kayden Marx # MacboyReducx # Agan Naga # SkiHound # MasterTP10 # Evan Yeagy # The Masked Starmaker # Rion "Rhino" Mills # AzumangaDiohFan101 # HalfBoiledHero # larry mycinoge # ClayPot # dirtbikeredden # duke86fan # Akriloth2150 # Bangamone # Ricky Ray # Zerarick # galeforce3192 # Ponder Sprocket # TheNationofJohnnyK # Blazin'rants&commentaries # SpaceGuru5 # Kevin Striker History Youngblood gained his fame due to his prolific speaking voice, calm demeanor, and even his afro. While he was most well known for his very logical take on things YB was also known for his sly nature, often times using the preconception of people to believe he was meeker than usual only to come back stronger and more determined than ever. Notable Works Commentaries By far, commentaries are what Hobbes is known for the most. Many people believe him to be one of the best commentators in the entire commentary community, along with people like TOGProfessor and realmwars. In his commentaries, Hobbes talks in a calm, collected, and intellectual manner, only making the occasional jokes once in a while. Back in the day his commentaries were known as "An In Through The Out Door Commentary" but now he calls them "Hobbentary." The Logo Corner One of Hobbes side series is known as The Logo Corner, where he goes in depth discussing the variations of a particular companies logos over the decades. These episodes tend to get well over an hour long at times due to the abundance of information relayed in them. Logo Outliers Music Reviews Although he's only done very few of them, he has done music reviews in the past. Hobbes himself is a huge music buff, and enjoys talking about music a lot. Rants Another series that Hobbes occasionally does, could be considered a sub series of his commentaries, but instead of showing the video, he just rants about and/or discusses a particular video or person in depth. Aside from normal solo rants, he has done two different types of collaboration rants in the past. The first is the Fro Bros Rants, where he rants with his good friend realmwars, and the second is called Human Behavior Rants, where he rants with his good friend MrSirRaven; the latter type would sometimes be posted on YoungBlood's channel and sometimes be posted on MrSirRaven's channel. Quotes # "Hello, this is youngbloodfantasy91, here to bring you a commentary for you wonderful people." # "I'll listen in and I'll see what I have to say about this." # "And that's the way it is." # "This has been youngbloodfantasy91, and ladies and gentlemen, I'll see you all in the brighter later." '''This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on July 4, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers